A World of Ficlets and Randommness
by WolfAngel62
Summary: So here's how it works, you send in a promt, and I make a ficlet out of it! So come on in! a catagory is mystery because I don't know what comes next!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a promt-fic, for those of you who don't know how that works, you give me promts in your reviews, these can be one word promts, song lyrics or titles, sentences, anything, and I will attempt to write a short ficlet about it, some will be humor or drama, heck, even tragedy, just start sending em in!_**


	2. Jaselin (1)

**_This is my first time trying anything like this, so I hope you like it. And I own nothing._**

**_First up is Adult Baelfire trying to keep from being suspicious (and failing), prompted by Jaselin. Hope you like!_**

* * *

All Emma was doing was walking down the street when she saw a man drive into town, _'Another one?' _She thought, _'What happened to no one knows about this place?' _

The man slammed on the brakes next to Emma, he leaned over the passenger seat and rolled down the window, "Hey, can you direct me to the local pawn shop? I'm looking for M- ahh, someone." He smiled the I'm-extremly-innocent-why-are-you-looking-at-me-like-that smile.

"Sorry, that information comes with a price, you answer a few of my questions and I answer yours." She was enjoying playing the Rumpelstiltskin in this deal, _'Now I see why Rumpelstiltskin has so much fun with this!' _She thought giddily.

"Fine," He sighed, "what do you want to know?"

"Who are you, first off. Why are you here, and where do you come from? And before you ask why it's my business, I'm sheriff, I'm the only law in town, I have a right to know." Emma grinned, the stranger couldn't defy the law.

"I'm Bae-Collin, Collin Deruso," Emma rolled her eyes and cocked her hip to one side, her styrofoam cup of cocoa warming her hands. "I already told you why I'm here, I'm looking for someone, and you wouldn't know where I'm from."

"Come on Baelfire, you gotta do better than that," She shook her head, "your dad owns the pawn shop, and before you go assuming I don't know where you came from, Mulan and Aurora don't take nicely to strangers, but thirteen is a really young age to be taken to war, I'll give you that." Baelfire gawked at her, "And I'd think of a good story before you go into the shop, you can't stutter your way through something." Emma wiggled her fingers in a sort of wave and walked off, leaving a stunned Baelfire -I'm sorry- _Collin Deruso, _sitting in an idleing car.

* * *

Baelfire walked into the pawn shop, the bell ringing annoyingly. He had sat in his car after his little chat with Emma and sorted out what he would say to his father, rehearsed it, and hoped it wouldn't show too much that he was lying.

"Can I help you?" His fathers Scottish accented voice drifted -ok so cut is the better word- through the curtain separating his dismal office from the front of the shop.

Baelfire looked around, running his fingers over his old ball he would play with as a child. "Yes, actually, I'm looking for the owner, I'm afraid I don't know his name though..." He trailed off,

"You're in luck. Mr. Gold, I'm the owner." He stuck out his hand and Baelfire tentatively shook it, "So what can I do for you? Now that you found me, of course."

"Um, That's, all, I, needed." Baelfire managed to squeak out, all his rehearsing out the window. He ran out in a panic, leaving Mr. Gold staring after him and wondering why his son had run away. Again.

* * *

**_I think it might have turn into Bae trying not to be awkward, whoops. Hope you liked it anyway. :)_**

**_Many thanks to Eyes Like Dawn who PM'd me concerning the very first review and told me to power through it and not let it affect me. *gives her huge jar of cookies* and thanks to my reviewers. The next prompt will be posted soon, I try to make them fairly decent and I beta all my own work, so I go over it a few times. Again,many thanks and I hope you guys stay with me, I also have a 'Once' forum called Oncer's Haven if you guys are interested. And if any of you have read The Mortal Instruments visit the City of Mortals forum, awesome, crazy people on there._**

**_Review Please? *looks hopeful*_**

**_\\\\\ /_**

**_\\\ /_**

**_\\ /_**

**_\/_**


End file.
